riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Season
Celestial Season were a doom metal band from the Netherlands. Initially active for ten years throughout the 90s and reforming for a time in 2011 the band adopted a host of varying sounds in their career from death/doom in their early days though influences of stoner metal, symphonic rock and gothic metal have been worked into their music. Celestial Season was also notable for being a key band in the early formation of Roadburn Festival, appearing at the first three editions (and later for a reunion concert in 2012). History Celestial Season was founded in 1991 by guitarist Jeroen Haverkamp, bassist Lucas van Slegtenhorst, drummer Jason Köhnen and Robert Robert (guitar) and Stefan Ruiters (vocals). The band's initial sound was purely a doom/death sound ala My Dying Bride or Paradise Lost. After releasing a demo in 1992 the band would find a violinist (Edith Mathot) and keyboardist (Sylvester Piyel) for their 1993 debut Forever Scarlet Passion. Playing more frequent shows around the Netherlands the band would have some lineup changes leading up to their second studio album. With Pim van Zanen and Olly Smit as new members the group would compose their sophomore album and what is considered to be their magnum opus in 1995's Solar Lovers. Much later that same year the band would release an EP entitled Sonic Orb (Also known as Celestial Season's Sonic Orb), with the band completely dropping their death/doom sound for a 90s stoner rock sound inspired by Masters of Reality and Fu Manchu. Two more founding members would depart in the Ruiters brothers along with members shifting positions as the band had a third album ready by 1997 entitled Orange. Not long after Orange's release Jason Köhnen would depart, leaving Celestial Season without any of it's founding members. The group would keep active with shows in the Netherlands supporting the likes of Queens of the Stone Age among others. In 1999 they were chosen to tour three dates for the inaugural edition of Roadburn Festival. The band would release two more albums in Chrome (1999) and Lunchbox Dialogues (2000) along with an EP in Songs From the Second Floor (2001) before disbanding. On 28 October 2011 it was announced that Celestial Season would reunite for an appearance at Roadburn Festival the next year performing Solar Lovers in it's entirety. With old members Olly, Jiska and Pita in the lineup along with new names George Oosthoek (vocals) and Elianne Anemaat (cello).Announcement of Reformation This lineup would re-record the song Decamerone for the occasion. Along with the Roadburn appearance the band also appeared at Metal Mean Festival and Dutch Doom Days the same year also performing Solar Lovers. However the band's last social media posts date to 2015, only mentioning new groups some of the members are currently involved with. Members *Lucas van Slegtenhorst - Bass (1991 - 1993) *Jason Köhnen - Drums (1991 - 1997), Bass (1996 - 1997) *Robert Ruiters - Guitars (1991 - 1996) *Jeroen Haverkamp - Guitars (1991 - 1993) *Stefan Ruiters - Vocals (1991 - 1995) *Maaike Aarts - Violin (1995) *Cyril Crutz - Vocals (1995 - 2001), Drums (1996 - 1999) *Rob Snijders - Drums (1999 - 2001, 2011 - 2012) *Olly Smit - Bass (1994 - 1995), Guitars (1994 - 2001, 2011 - 2012) *Pim van Zanen - Guitar (1994 - 2001, 2011 - 2012) *Jiska ter Bals - Violin (1994 - 1995, 2011 - 2012) *Jacques de Haard - Bass (1999 - 2001, 2011 - 2012) *Elianne Anemaat - Cello (2011 - 2012) *George Oosthoek - Vocals (2011 - 2012) Discography Studio Albums * Forever Scarlet Passion (1993, Adipocere Records; Relapse Records) * Solar Lovers (1995, Displeased) * Orange (1997, Big Bloke) * Chrome (1999, HKM) * Lunchbox Dialogues (2000, La Guapa) Misc. Releases * Promises (Demo) (1992, Self-released) * Flowerskin (Single) (1993, Witchhunt) * Anthology of Doom Tour (Split with Evisceration and Lords of the Stone) (1993, Self-released) * Promo 1994 (Demo) (1994, Self-Released) * Fire in the Winter / Above Azure Oceans (Split with Lords of the Stone) (1994, Displeased) * Sonic Orb (EP; first stoner material) (1995, Displeased) * 3 Track Demon (Demo) (1996, Self-Released) * Black Queen Is Dynamite (Single) (1997, Big Bloke) * Demo '99 (Demo) (1999, Self-Released) * Songs From The Second Floor (EP) (2001, Drunken Maria) * Decamerone (2011) (Single) (2011, Self-Released) External Links References Category:Band Category:Nijmegen Category:Gelderland Category:Netherlands Category:Roadburn Festival Category:Death/Doom Category:Doom Metal Category:Gothic Metal Category:Stoner Metal